A face in the crowd
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: One day, you see a face in the crowd and can't forget it. You've never talked to the holder of that face, and seen it for the first time yet you cam't forget it. Why so? R&R please!


**Hey guys! I'm here with another one-shot! Before I begin the story I want to tell you that in this fic Zoya is not in America she is in Bhopal with but not living in Asad's house. She's just lived in Bhopal for her whole life. Now on with the story!**

**A face in the crowd**

"Why can't I get that face out of my head?" Zoya Farooqui thought as she was getting ready for bed. Let's just say this, Zoya had gone to the mall to buy some new clothes and she had seen a face in the crowd it was that of a man but Zoya had no idea why she had kept on staring at the man. It wasn't like he was the first man she had seen in her whole life. No, but something about him had caught her eye, she didn't know what but there was something about him. She was sort of addicted to him and she had no idea why, she hadn't even talked to him just stared at him, so why was he on her mind like this? Why wouldn't that face just leave her alone?

Somewhere else, Asad Ahmed Khan was also thinking about the face of a certain girl. He had never ever seen that girl before, so why was she on him mind like that? Millions of girls had come in his life, they had all wished to marry him because he was rich and all, even his best friend, Tanveer, had wished to marry him for his money but when he found out her intentions he had thrown her out of the house. So after so many girls, what was so special about that face that had made his heart beat faster? Why was it that he kept thinking about her even when she had never spoken to him and that was the first time he had seen her?

These were the questions in the mind of Asad and Zoya, why was it so that each other's faces came to their minds? These questions were bound to be answered…

**The next day…**

Dilshad Ahmed Khan watched as her son, Asad kept staring out of the window. Why he so silent when he should have been complaining about something at this moment? Were the thoughts that were running through Dilshad's mind. Asad Ahmed Khan was not one to be silent after all, even his sister Nazma had noticed his silence and was staring at him like he had grown two heads. Finally, Dilshad went up to Asad so she could get some information out of Asad as to why he was acting like an alien.

"Asad beta, are you feeling alright?" Dilshad asked as she touched Asad's soulder which startled Asad and he stared up at Dilshad

"Yes ammi, I am fine" Asad said as he went back to staring out of the window

"Asad you being quiet is not at all fine, what has happened to you. You should be complaining about something at this moment" Dilshad said and Asad turned to look at her once again.

"Well, there's something that has been stuck on my mind for some reason" Asad said

'Well what is it?" Dilshad asked

"It's a face that I saw yesterday when you and tamatar had dragged me into the mall" Asad said

"A face? What kind of a face?" Dilshad asked as she became curious and Nazma too started listening more attentively as Asad had caught her attention as well by mentioning a face.

"There was this girl, who was shopping at the mall for some clothes, and when I saw her face I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, I don't know why but I can't forget that face still" Asad said and Dilshad smiled at what her son was telling her

"Asad are you so innocent that you can't see what that face means?" Dilshad asked as she continued to smile

"What does it mean?" Asad asked as he became curious

"You've fallen in love!" Dilshad said and Asad heard Nazma giggling

"What?" Asad said as he got up from his seat by the window and Dilshad nodded before leaving to go to the kitchen leaving Asad to think about what his mother had just said.

Somewhere else, Zeenat Farooqui and her husband Anwar Farooqui were also looking at Zoya who was also sitting in a seat by the window and staring out. Zeenat and Anwar looked at each other and made a 'what happened' face at each other as a silent Zoya Farooqui was very much strange. You see, people hadn't known Zoya to be as quiet as she was at the moment, everyone had known her as the girl who never stopped talking but right now as if some miracle had taken place their sat Zoya seated in the chair staring out of the window so quiet that it had led to Zeenat and Anwar being worried as they had now thought that Zoya was suffering with fever. Finally Zeenat decided to ask Zoya if she feeling alright.

"Zoya, are you ok?" Zeenat asked as she looked at Zoya who turned around and simply nodded. Zeenat looked at her husband who raised his shoulders and Zeenat once again turned towards Zoya.

"I think your sick" Zeenat said

"No appi, I'm fine" Zoya said not bothering to turn around

"But Zoya, there's something wrong, your silent!" Zeenat said and Zoya rolled her eyes

"I'm just thinking about something" Zoya said

"And what is it you are thinking about?" Zeenat asked

"Well, you know I went shopping yesterday, well I saw this face of a man and I just can't forget it, I never spoke to him and I met him for the first time yet, I can't forget it" Zoya said

"Oh Zoya, can't you realize it, you've fallen in love!" Zeenat said as she and Anwar laughed and left the room leaving Zoya to process what her appi had just told her.

"Wait, did you just say that I'm love?" Zoya asked but the appi and jeeju were already gone.

**After some time…**

Asad was still wandering about what his ammi had told him in the morning, was it really true? How could he have fallen in love with a girl that he had seen for the first time and yet not even spoken to her. How could he have a feeling like love towards such a girl that he'd never known? Such thoughts were running through his head, was that really how love was? Asad had no idea, but deep inside he felt that his ammi was right, but he wasn't ready to believe it. What special thing did that girl he had seen posses that he couldn't stop thinking about her and if his ammi was right, then fallen in love with her?

Somewhere else, Zoya was also wandering about what her appi had told her. What her appi had said, could it really be true? And if it were true then how? She had seen him for the first time, and not spoken to him once, so how could she have fallen in love with him? What she was going through was so strange, I mean a stranger was stuck on her mind. Although she was not ready to believe that whatever her appi had said was true, deep inside she got this feeling that her appi was right, yet she didn't want to believe that her appi was right. Why was it that he had stolen her thoughts? Why would she remember him all the time? What special thing did that man posses that she couldn't stop thinking about him, and if her appi was right, then fallen in love with him?

Back in Khan Villa, Asad was still thinking about that face in the crowd, when he decided that he'd go to the park for some fresh air, maybe there he'd be able to figure out why he kept thinking about her?

In the Farooqui Mansion, Zoya was also still thinking about that face in the crowd, when she too decided that some fresh air in the park would help her figure everything out.

**At the park…**

Asad walked into the park, there weren't many people just some parents with their kids, Asad walked to a quiet spot from where he could see the whole park but no one could see him, this place was his usual spot whenever he came to this park he would always sit here ever since he was a small boy. After some time he saw a girl enter through the gates of the park, it was the girl who kept on coming to his mind. He blinked a few times and realized that this was no dream she really was there and was coming his way.

Zoya walked into the park and headed towards her favorite place in the park, it was a silent place with a bench for two. This was where she'd always go and sit whenever she came to this park. As she walked she looked at her seat in the bench and found a man, the man whose face kept coming to her mind, sitting there and staring at her. She pinched herself to confirm that he was really there and when she felt the pain up her arm she knew that this was no dream. She walked over to him and was now directly in front of him.

"Hi, I am Asad Ahmed Khan" the man or Asad said as he looked at her

"Hello, I'm Zoya Farooqui" the girl or Zoya said as she looked at him and their eyes met.

"I need to tell you something" both of them said at the same time and when they realized it they blushed

"You go first" Asad said

"Well, I wanted to say that I've seen you before in the mall, and for some reason I can't get you off of my mind, my appi says that I've fallen in love with you, and I know that all this sounds strange" Zoya said and Asad was shocked, she was feeling the same way that he was feeling!

"Actually, I had seen you that day in the mall as well and I too wasn't able to get you off of my mind, my ammi also said that I had fallen in love" Asad said and both of them blushed

After some time, you could see them talking with each other sitting in the park bench. They laughed and talked like they had known each other forever. They didn't have much in common but still it was amazing how they bonded. By the end of the day, both had realized that they had really fallen in love with each other and if you looked at them when the sun set, you'd see them kissing each other passionately.

**At Khan Villa…**

"Ammi! Ammi!" Asad called as soon as he entered his house

"What is it Asad?" Dilshad Ahmed Khan asked as she came out of the kitchen

"I met her Ammi!" Asad said excitedly

"Who did you meet?" Dilshad asked although she had a feeling she knew who he was talking about

"That girl who's face I kept seeing! Her name is Zoya Farooqui! She also kept picturing my face and you were right I had fallen in love with her!" Asad said excitedly

"Zoya Farooqui, Farooqui…oh yes, I know her jeeju, Anwar Farooqui, he's a friend of mine" Dilshad said

"Ammi I have fallen in love with her, please ask for her hand" Asad said

"But does she love you Asad?" Dilshad asked

"Yes ammi, she said so herself!" Asad said

"Ok then, I'll call Anwar right now" Dilshad said as she picked up the phone

**At Farooqui Mansion…**

"Appi! Jeeju!" Zoya called as she ran into the house

"What is it Zoya?" Anwar asked as he came into the living room with his wife

"I met him!" Zoya said

"Who?" Zeenat asked

"The man who's face I kept on picturing, he's name is Asad Ahmed Khan!" Zoya aid excitedly

"Ahmed Khan, aren't they your friends Anwar?" Zeenat asked

"Oh yes, Dilshad Ahmed Khan is a friend of mine" Anwar said

"I've fallen in love with him appi and jeeju!" Zoya said as she beamed with excitement

"Does he love you as well?" Zeenat asked

"Yes!" Zoya said as she bgan dreaming about him, just then Anwar's phone began to ring and he went to a corner and picked it up 

**Phone call…**

"Hello Anwar?" Dilshad asked

"Yes, who is this?" Anwar asked

"It's me Dilshad" Dilshad said

"Oh Dilshad!" Anwar said

" Anwar, I'm sure Zoya must have told you everything" Dilshad said

"Oh yes, she says she and you your son, Asad have fallen in love with each other" Anwar said

"Yes, and I'm sure you have no problem if me and Asad came to your house tomorrow for Zoya's hand in marriage?" Dilshad asked

"Of course no, if Zoya loves Asad then why should we delay?" Anwar asked

"Exactly, I'll meet you tomorrow" Dilshad said and she hung up

The next day, Asad and Dilshad came to Farooqui mansion. After some talks everything was fixed and not wanting to have any delays, the very next day the engagement was done and in one wek so was the nikah. It was a nikah that no one had ever seen in the world. A face in the crowd, who would have thought that was how love could begin?

**And that's it! I hope you liked it! Please leave some kind reviews for me! **


End file.
